


Clothes Make the Woman

by frogfarm



Series: Alias: Hellcat [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: Jessica thinks Trish needs to get her own leather jacket.





	Clothes Make the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash Kink Meme 2017: Jessica/Trish, clothing kink

"You're a successful talk show host." Jessica doesn't even try to not look. "Can't you afford your own leather?"

Trish strikes a sassy pose. "Are you saying you don't like me in it?"

"I'm saying you seem to be stealing it an awful lot lately." She sidles up to her sort-of sister, oozing plenty of her own spunk. At least Trish isn't wearing the sheep pajamas this time; in her sensible denim and plain white tee, the standard single braid in her hair, it's like Rizzo off Broadway. By way of Tuscadero.

"Borrowing." Trish grins back and leans forward, hands pressed against the wall, hemming her in like a cowed steer. The smell of leather in her nostrils makes the analogy all too vivid.

"And going all butch again." Jessica does her best to ignore the idle hand now trailing down her side. "It's like a drug. Worse than reds."

Trish looks ready to retort, but the twinkle in Jessica's eye gives her pause. A reluctant smile creeps over those dimpled cheeks as her hand slides around Jessica's own, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Why, Miss Jones. Is that a pistol in your pocket?" Trish _tsks_ and shakes her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to submit to an...intensive...cavity search."

"I remember the last one." Jessica licks her lips, feeling Trish's brush against her. "Will there be an...oral examination, this time?"

Trish giggles. "I think that could be arranged."

At which point there's not much else to think about. Until Trish goes to remove her own clothes and Jessica, her face crimson, manages:

"Leave it on."


End file.
